eL arTe de Ser PaDres
by XhoXhoLaTe-Xhan
Summary: - el arte de ser padres - por que si... es un arte : , son las facetas de nuestros personajes como padres n/n
1. Chapter 1

**El arte de ser padres :)**

**Por que si, es un arte.**

**Buenas! Aquí yo presentando un proyecto nuevo a ver si esta vez si salgo con algo (-.-) bueno, de lo que se trata esto es de presenciar a nuestras victimas… (oo) digo! (nnU) a nuestros personajes de naruto en una faceta muy tierna… el ser padres!**

**Empezare con los chicos, por lo que son mas interesantes (xD) además díganme quien no querría ver a sasuke o a gaara de padres (º¬º) jeje de familia no? (nn) pues por eso traje al mundo esta historia (xD) y hoy empezaremos con el experimento numero 1… (nn)** **sasuke uchiha**

/

Era un dia como cualquier otro, el cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba en lo alto radiante, los pajaros cantaban… hay! Que hermoso…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Me tienen arta! Artaaaaaaaa! Se van ya los dos ha hacer algo por que les juro que si no se largan ya los mato! òó# -

La voz de aquella que interrumpió esta hermosa mañana (¬¬) era una kunoichi de cabello rosa con unos hermosos ojos verde jade… que en ese momento destilaban veneno (uu) a aquellos pobres que les gritaba era a un hombre de su misma edad, 26, de cabello negro azulado, con ojos negros, de piel nibea, con un precioso cuerpo y… (Inner: oó lo siento nnU kari se quedo trabada muestra a kari esta con la cabeza hacia arriba babeando pensando en sasuke… karinaaaa! òó… karina sale de su trance k: eh?... xx en donde estoy… oo oh! Si, disculpen n/nU) a una niña de 7 años de cabello igualmente negro azulado como el hombre, y de ojos negros igualmente… y la verdad muy parecida al hombre a su lado.

La puerta se les cerro en las narices, el hombre bufo un poco mientras volteaba a ver a la chiquilla que estaba a su lado, como si ella fuera la causante de que el estuviera ahí afuera… de su casa por cierto, aunque la niña tampoco se habia quedado como si nada, habia fruncido el ceño y habia mirado hacia arriba con las manos en su cintura mirando al hombre.

si ves lo que haces sasuke?! – le dijo enfadada mientras caminaba hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, con sasuke siguiéndola

yo mocosa? Si tu eres la loca gritona ¬¬ yo no hice nada! ¬w¬ -

see! Claro òó hiciste enojar a oka-san ¬¬ tu eres el que empieza las peleas – le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y se ponía en posición de ataque

yo?! Si tu eres la que arma todo el alboroto òó uú y por eso pasa lo que pasa – termino lanzando una shuriken y evitando el kunai que la niña le envió.

Los dos empezaron a luchar, sasuke le luchaba de igual a igual, por ello llego a lastimarle la muñeca a la niña, y un niño es un niño…

awwwwwwwwwwww!! Me duele TTwTT si ves sasuke! Me voy a morir! TTwTT -

oye, no seas exagerada, simplemente debiste doblártela un poco, escandalosa ¬¬ - dijo mientras se acercaba hasta la niña que estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose la muñeca de su mano izquierda

cuando se acerco y tomo la mano de la pequeña entre sus manos, la niña hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras el resoplaba y decía en un murmullo que era muy floja niña simplemente lo miro mal, y luego desvió su mirada hacia otro lado mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Bueno… sasuke veía con preocupación la muñeca de la pequeña.

El no era un experto en la medicina ni nada, pero sabia reconocer cuando algo estaba mal, y lo que estaba mal… muy mal mejor dicho era la muñeca de la pequeña, se puso un poco tenso, si sakura se llegaba a enterar… y mas en _el estado en que estaba…_

No, no quería ni pensarlo . necesitaba actuar pronto…-.- pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?... vamos sasuke, piensa! Piensa!...

Claro! º¬º Tsunade, o por dios! Claro que si º/º (esta emocionado xD) sasuke tomo en brazos a la niña y salio saltando de árbol en árbol.

/

Los aldeanos de la hoja, se preguntaban mientras volteaban a ver a la curiosa pareja que se podía observar en esos momentos por las calles, el gran ninja del clan uchiha, junto con su primogénita de 7 años andando muy "Tranquilos", cuando cada vez que se les veía juntos estaban peleando por un capricho de la pequeña.

Aunque esta vez parecían estar bien, hasta felices… sasuke cargando a la niña en hombros, con la pequeña utilizando de apoyado de sus brazos la cabeza de sasuke, recargando su mentón en sus propios brazos al mismo tiempo…

Parecía una hermosa escena familiar… que… que extraño.

Todos se les quedaron observando, y por lo tanto cuchicheando, por la escena, hasta que se fijaron como la niña abría la boca y decía algo, y sasuke la miraba mal… y le respondía algo, y la niña fruncía el ceño y le decía algo de nuevo y sasuke al leer sus labios pronunciaba un rotundo NO, la niña parecía bastante enojada, y volvió a decirle algo a sasuke que esta vez la ignoro…

MALDITA SEA QUIERO UN CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! – grito la pequeña haciendo luego pucheros, mientras saltaba hacia atrás y caía limpiamente en el suelo sin sufrir algún daño y miraba a sasuke con el ceño fruncido, mientras este se volteaba lentamente hacia ella.

Pues, la cara de todos los aldeanos era… nñU, o de otros uú o de otros oòU, (xD que chistosa esa niña INNER: ¿te parece?, pero sabes… a mi se me parece a alguien… ¬¬ K: y tu por que me miras a si? O-ó)

Esa escena no podía ser tan linda como creían.

no te lo daré – dijo sauske

y por que TTwTT tu fuiste el que me heriste! – respondió la niña en tono dolido

herirte! oó oye si solo te la fisuraste ¬w¬ -(nada maaaas! Eso el le podía hacer algo mas òó)

ahhh! Nada mas! Eso es una cosa, tan mínima push si pudiste habérmela partido! Lastima! ¿verdad? òó – los ojos de la pequeña empezaron a aguarse

sasuke suspiro ante el ultimo comentario, la pequeña si que estaba haciendo una gran pataleta, pero no podía malcriarla… si es que se podía mas.

Miro a su hija por unos instantes antes de suspirar y decir con un tono sombrío.

aun no me creo que tu seas mi primogénita… - suspiro – OK te comprare tu chocolate

La niña abrió mucho sus ojos, para luego por una milésima de segundos voltear a haber hacia otro lado, sin que sasuke lo notara, para luego sonreír triunfante.

Caminaban los dos hacia la dulcería, la pequeña bastante contenta mientras un resignado sasuke detrás, cuando entraron a la dulcería, y la campanilla sonó, el viejito que la atendía sonrió.

oh, kari-chan, que bueno volverte a ver nn – dijo en tono de abuelito

jeje ola abuelo, sip! Volví, y traje mi cartera… digo! A mi papá nnU – sasuke la miro mal

xD jeje, claro, y ¿Qué deseas? –

mmm… un Kinder sorpresa! ¬ -

ok ok, ¿te gusta mucho ese chocolate verdad? – (claro! Y a quien no? Si es unos de los chocolates mas ricos n/n)

siii! -

El viejito se lo dio y sasuke lo pago, cuando salieron de nuevo de la dulcería y caminaban hacia la casa la niña volvió a hablar

¿oto-san? – con esa simple frase el sentido de alerta del bolsillo se le activaba a sasuke

No -

No que? O-o? – pregunto la niña confundida

Que no -

¬¬ no que, por eso –

Que no te lo voy a dar -

dar… dar que O-o? -

Lo que sea que me vayas a pedir -

Ja! Y por que crees que te iba a pedir algo? ¬¬ -

Por que nunca me llamas a si… solo cuando quieres snsacarme algo uù -

Pff! -

La niña miro hacia otro lado sin querer reconocer que lo que sasuke habia dicho era verdad.

La niña se adelanto caminando enfrente de el, y sasuke la observaba.

"si esa realmente era su hija, era una caprichosa del demonio, era una atrevida, y a su corta edad con bastante orgullo, que le gustaba retarle y alegarle… pero era su hija, eran demasiado parecidos… aunque claro! El nunca lo admitiría, era una mocosa insolente… pero era tan parecida a el, es mas, aun en lo físico, se parecía mas a el que a sakura, muchas veces sus amigos lo molestaban, le decían que la verdad parecía que hubieran tenido a karina entre su hermano y el xD era demasiado parecida a los dos, y de sakura… ni siquiera una técnica, por que la medicina no la atraía…"

Llegaron a la mansión uchiha.

kari-chan, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – apenas la niña escucho esas palabras de la boca de su madre, los cachitos aparecieron en su cabeza, mientras que sus ojos se volvían llorosos y su dedo índice señalaba a sasuke acusadoramente….

Maldita mocosa… no! Por dios, otra semana sin sexo noooo! TTwTT, aunque bueno, ya sabia el, que sakura no aguantaría tanto )

/

**Termine!, jeje nnU me pareció bueno el cap… e pues a la niña no le puse a si por mi ¬/¬ se lo puse a si por una amiga que se llama que yo nn y es enserio ¬w¬ y no precisamente por que el personaje me recuerde a ella, si no por que, la hija de sasuke es uno de mis favoritos, y ELLA es una de las mas sinceras amistades que he podido tener jamas… TTwTT**

**Ya lo dejo, ya lo dejo por que me pongo a chillar uù bueno espero me dejen comentarios nn bye! Hasta el próximo capi.**


	2. KasekageSama

El arte de ser padres :)

_Capitulo 2._

_Kasekage-sama._

**hola! :) pues después de el primer capi vengo con el segundo xD jeje pues, esta vez de gaara… -.- fue bastante complicado hacerlo sobre el, por que no se me ocurría como poner al hijo… y menos con quien ¬¬ pero bueno… xD ahora si, o eso creo, hay que ver ) todo depende de su opinión :)**

**/**

Todos estaban concentrados en las firmas de los papeles de aquel trato, el kasekage estaba firmando un tratado de paz con la aldea de la lluvia.

Con el que firmaba el tratado era con el señor feudal de aquella aldea, el cual era un hombre rechoncho, que se le notaba la buena vida en su barriga (salio un verso! xD) (Inner: ¬¬ rara…)

Nuestro sexy pelirrojo hablaba muy seriamente con el señor, el cual solo mantenía una sonrisa de abuelo con demasiadas ganas de dar amor y asentía a cada palabra de gaara, el cual empezaba hartarse por que paresia que el viejo no tenía ni el mas mínimo interés en el tema.

Pero cuando gaara empezaba a llegar a su punto de ebullición, el abuelo hablo por primera vez.

OH mi querido kasekage-sama, ya hemos acordado que el tratado si se dará, por eso hay que festejar, a de mas, nuestros pequeños ya están que se mueren de aburrimiento – dijo señalando a su propia nieta que tenia cara de muerto de hace seis días que de otra cosa, y al niño pelirrojo que estaba al lado de gaara, jugando con una alverjita que seguro había sacado del plato de la cena, gaara sabia que su hijo odiaba las alverjas.

Gaara analizo la situación, la verdad ya estaba bastante cansado de estar ahí, pero no podía apresurar las cosas por que se vería muy descortés, a de mas que por no haber podido ir Matsuri la cual estaba en una misión, el viejo se había indignado un poco, a si que resignado su hijo mayor había tenido que asistir a la comida.

Cuando el pelirrojo acepto, y se levanto con la excusa de que quería dar un paseo por los alrededores, y el viejo acepto gustoso a que contemplara su hermoso jardín, obviamente pavoneándose, gaara le hizo una señal imperceptible a su pequeño que lo siguió casi contento.

Ya en el exterior, respirando el frió aire de aquella noche, y escuchando el sonido de los grillitos y de una lejana fuente, los dos pelirrojos se recargaron en un pequeño puente que había encima de un hermoso lago artificial donde se podía contemplar la silueta de la luna y los peces dorados que estaban en el.

Gaara miro a su pequeño retoño el cual metía un palito en el agua tratando de atraer algunos peces.

El niño tenia 9 años, y ya era un excelente ninja de rango jounin, el cual todos estaban seguros se convertiría en muy poco tiempo en un fabuloso ambu. El chico como había dicho antes era pelirrojo, de piel igual a la de su padre, pero con unos hermosos y brillantes ojos negros, era mucho mas comunicativo que su padre, y sabia muy bien cuales eran sus prioridades, era muy inteligente y suspicaz, era bastante serio, pero también reía muy fácil, y el, si tenia cejas (xD) había desarrollado mucho mas un extraño don de atraer chicas por montones, y la verdad a su corta edad, lo aprovechaba bastante bien.

El niño levanto la mirada al sentirse observado.

¿sucede algo oto-san? – gaara le miro unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza una sola vez, haciendo que el niño sonriera.

Oye oto-san… - pregunto un poco inseguro

¿dime? –

Ese señor, ¿Por qué pone esa cara de idiota que no puede con ella? :X – gaara sonrió ante la pregunta

Mmm… no lo se, creo que su cerebro no lo pudo estrenar… claro, si tiene u.ú – dijo con tanta seriedad gaara, que no parecía un broma, pero hizo reír al niño

Me lo suponía, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando le bote una arveja a la cabeza… ¬¬ pensó que eran moscas, y hasta se disculpo contigo pff! Que viejo tan idiota – gaara sonrió, el se había dado cuenta cuando Taro (ese es el nombre del niño) le había lanzado la arveja, no negó que se divirtió con ello.

Cuando una sirvienta les pidió que volviesen al comedor, el niño suspiro resignado.

oto-san, ¿Cuánto más demorara esto? –

la verdad no lo se Taro, pero espero que no mucho estoy bastante estresado – el niño se le quedo viendo ante la respuesta y luego sonrió

haré que las cosas se aceleren – gaara lo miro desconfiado

no… -

tranquilo papá, déjamelo a mi – gaara lo observo, bueno, su hijo era un ninja, jounin, de elite…

esta bien – y Taro sonrió

estaban de nuevo sentados en el comedor, y el viejo había sugerido que era mejor que los niños salieran (digna hora de hablar ¬¬) las dos pequeñas de 6 y 8 años salieron seguidas por Taro que tenia una sonrisa que delataba que iba a hacer algo… bueno (xD)

El viejo esta vez hablaba, y gaara parecía contento de que por fin se pusiera serio, pero en un momento gaara desvió la mirada hacia el jardín, las puertas eran de cristal por lo cual se veía lo de afuera

La niña de 8 años se le había acercado a su hijo, que estaba sentado en una banca, y la niña le sonreía, tratando de ser coqueta (aléjate de eeeel! TTwTT) (Inner: SALTA CUNAS! ò.ó Kari: y que ¬w¬ Inner: o.o!) Taro la observo mientras que la niña se inclinaba y quedaba muy cerca de la cara de el y después… después…

Taro le había plantado un beso en la boca, la niña había quedado en shock, y estaba quietecita, cosa que Taro aprovecho, y llevo sus manos a la mejillas de ellas mientras las acariciaba, y se levantaba al mismo tiempo, quedando esta vez el más alto que ella.

Cuando Taro corto el beso sutilmente, la niña parecía un tomate, y la pequeña de 6 parecía tener ganas de vomitar (AAAAAAAAH! ESA NIÑAAAAAAA! ò.ó Inner: - conteniendo a kari – Tranquila mujer! Tranquila!) La de 8 (maldita… me cae mal ¬w¬) se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás y luego agacho la cabeza evitando la mirada de Taro, el le levanto la cara suavemente por e mentón, y le menciono algo estando muy cerca de su cara…

Para luego posar sus labios de nuevo en la boca de la niña (TTwTT nooo! Noooo!) La niña asintió y se movió hasta la casa, entrando hasta donde ellos estaban, quedando enfrente del viejo y llamando su atención jalando de la manga de la camisa del abuelo

si que pasa Himeko? – pregunto el abuelo, la niña parecía estar en shock, pero no tanto de lo que estaba gaara, aun no se tragaba la película que había visto antes

amm… amm… abuelito, ¿puede… puede… etto… puede… Ta..Ta… - parecía no poder pronunciar lo restante – (escúpelo! ò.ó) Taro-san jugar con Kumiko y yo en nuestra habitación? – la niña se había sonrojado al pronuncia el nombre de Taro, cosa que el abuelo noto y se olio algo raro

no, no, querida, el señor kasekage y yo ya hemos terminado – le paso un papel a gaara que el leyó lo mas rápido posible y al no captar fallos lo firmo

bien, ¿ves? El ya se tiene que ir junto con sus hijo, a demás que me contó que su hijo mas pequeño llega hoy de otra misión muy importante y tiene que recibir informes – la niña pareció decepcionada ante lo que su abuelo le había dicho

ok abuelito… -

Saliendo ya de la fabulosa mansión, gaara, junto con su hijo en el carruaje que los trasportaban miraba acusadoramente al niño mientras el miraba el paisaje.

" su hijo era un excelente ninja, sabia entablar comunicación con el, le encantaba ir a su oficina para presumirse, era amado por los de la aldea no precisamente mucho por ser su hijo, el era amble, carismático, sonriente, tenia muchos amigos, bastante competitivo, algunas veces raro, pero había una cosa mas que le iba a agregar a esa lista, su hijo era un atrevido! òó la verdad Gaara nunca se hubiera imaginado que su hijo pudiera hacer eso, para solucionar la agobiante situación (¬w¬) pero era algo que aun lo dejaba confundido… suspiro antes de poner una media sonrisa en su cara, bueno igual que daba, hasta donde sabia ese era el primer beso que el daba, por que los anteriores, se los habían robado las niñas de la academia… oO! los niños de su aldea eran muy valientes… "

/

**Y que les pareció? ****/ pues espero que me dejen su opinión, contal no les cuesta nada y pueden hacer feliz a mucha gente (Inner: solo a ti mas bien ¬¬) no, no, a mucha gente, por que a si no me decepciono, ni me pongo triste, y no tengo que destruir a la gente ) (Inner: O.o acaso son tu válvula de escape?) see (desinteresada en el asunto) pero algunas veces, otras es agarrar a patadas a orochimaru, (Inner: oo) pero creo que es mas productivo lo segundo ) por que a si ejercito mis piernas! n.n (Inner: ¬¬) pero bueno! Ahora voy a contestar los comentarios! )**

_**-sakuriTah- **_hola! Gracias, pues la verdad a mi me gusta mucho como lo llama xD, a si cuando lo llama como debería ser (papá u oto-san) es signo de alarma para sasuke xD, jeje bueno bye!

_**seTsuna17 **_hola muchas gracias ) y pues muchas gracias por tus ánimos n.n

_**YenniFFer **_hola! ) muchas gracias, la verdad empecé el fic con sasuke por que la verdad se me había ocurrido un one-shot sobre el n.nU y pues aquí traje la continuación espero te guste D bye!

**Muchas gracias a todos y comentario no vendria mal ) gracias! Chaooo! **

**- chocolaTe-san - **


End file.
